


One Private Luxury

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard share a bath surrounded by guttering candles. (Domestic AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Private Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following quote I saw a few weeks ago upon Karl Urban Library’s tumblr account - “I`m a very physical guy. I love fishing and surfing, and I work out every day. I`m high energy. My most feminine quality is that I love to light scented candles and take long baths. I could be in there for hours.” - Karl (via http://karlurbanlibrary.tumblr.com)

Leonard slowly stepped into the bath, moving carefully against the slick porcelain beneath his feet, as the evening descended in blurred shapes through the frosted bathroom window nearby. This was one private luxury he always afforded himself, utilizing the old-fashioned bathtub replete with white porcelain and clawed brass feet that had come as a standard fitting with the apartment he shared with Jim. Of course, Jim rarely used it, barely even glanced at it actually, as he was more of a self-confessed shower man. It was Leonard who preferred the bath, choosing to relax into its white depths whenever he received the chance to do so alone.

Water sloshed around his body as he slowly lowered himself into the scented depths of the water, bubbles foaming softly against his skin. He sighed, settled his back against the smooth curve of the bath behind him, arms resting along both edges of the white structure surrounding him. He was careful to not disturb any of the lit candles that were placed around him in strategic places, soft guttering light the only illumination in the whole bathroom. He smiled and wriggled into a better position, form sliding and slipping into a more comfortable line beneath the heavily scented water.

He relaxed, eyes dipping low as he inhaled the heady scents of peach scented bubble bath hanging thick and sweet in the air. He loved the aromas of peach, a heady exotic reminder of home and the peach orchards of Georgia. He shifted slightly, lifting his leg so that his knee broke through the surface of frothy bubbles, releasing a further burst of peachy aroma. He scratched at the skin, partially opening his eyes as he did so, movements disturbing the candles that surrounded him into guttering life. Like the scented bubble bath, the candles were peach scented and the wax was coloured a fresh pale orange colour. He yawned and settled back, feeling the heat from the water dulling his senses into sleepiness.

The door to the apartment banged open, disturbing Leonard’s drifting reverie and he sat up sharply, cursing Jim’s ill-timed arrival. He didn’t want the other man to see him indulging in his favourite, and heretofore hidden, pastime. He suspected that Jim would not let him hear the end of it; after all, Leonard McCoy was known to all as the grumpy country doctor, and his tendency to enjoy a long soak in the bath would shatter that carefully cultivated image. This was despite the fact that Jim himself knew that Leonard was a big softie beneath his grumpy facade.

“Bones?” Jim yelled, loud enough to wake about three thousand dead across three towns in Georgia.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m in here,” Leonard called back, unable to stop the disgruntled frown that crossed his forehead at being discovered by his lover.

“Bones?” Jim asked, voice sounding nearer, seconds before the other man came through the door, feet stomping as loud as the proverbial elephants against the parquet flooring. “What the hell are you doing?”

Jim was grinning down at him, that devilishly charming grin that won over all manner of people and had long since won Leonard’s heart. Leonard was glad that Jim had abstained from snapping on the overhead lights, preserving the overall atmosphere of intimacy provided by the candlelight.

“What the devil does it look like I’m doing, Jim? I’m taking a bath,” Leonard growled, unable to quite meet Jim’s gaze, charming grin or not.

“Yeah, I can see that, but I didn’t expect you to be so - “and Jim cut himself off.

“Be so what, Jim? Come on, you can say it, damn you,” Leonard growled, finally raising his eyes to meet Jim’s gaze.

“Say what?” Jim said, still grinning widely, even as a confused frown pulled his brows low over eyes that caught the shimmer and sparkle of candlelight.

“Feminine,” Leonard said, scowling at the other man ferociously.

“Actually, I was thinking romantic, but that’s neither here nor there,” Jim said, with a careless shrug.

“Romantic,” Leonard repeated, enunciating the word carefully in such a manner that his Georgia accent thickened and softened his vowels.

“Yeah, romantic. It’s the candles. Wait, what’s that smell? Is that peaches?” Jim asked, sniffing lustily at the air.

“Yeah, it’s peaches. I like peaches, okay? It reminds me of home,” Leonard mumbled, chin dipping down to almost rest upon his chest.

“Right, Georgia, of course,” Jim said, voice suddenly distracted. “Mind if I join you?”

“What?” Leonard asked, sharply, chin raising as sharply as his tone.

“Mind if I join you? I want a bath,” Jim said, with a shrug as though it was a perfectly reasonable question.

Leonard raised his eyebrow at the other man, before he shrugged and settled back into the already slightly cooler water.

“If you want, although I was expecting you to poke fun at me,” he said, with a weary sigh.

“Poke fun? Me?” Jim asked, in the tone of voice that indicated he thought the very notion inconceivable.

Leonard snorted but didn’t give a reply other than that one gentle noise.

“I think it’s nice that you like soaking in the tub, Bones,” Jim said, voice slightly muffled from behind the shield of his shirt over his face. “Like I said, it’s romantic.”

“If you tell anyone about this ... “Leonard warned, raising one hand out of the tub to point at Jim, bubbles nestled cosily upon his hand and outstretched finger.

“Won’t say a word, babe,” Jim promised, as he wiggled out of his pants and boxers swiftly. “Our secret.”

“Good,” Leonard replied, as he leant back against the back of the tub once more.

He waited for Jim to get into the tub, watching as Jim’s feet slid and slipped upon the white porcelain, readying himself to catch Jim should he fall. A spike of concern coursed through Leonard when it seemed as though Jim would do just that, yet Jim regained his balance and sat down in front of Leonard. He leant back, back flush against Leonard’s chest and abdomen, before wriggling around to manoeuvre his body into a better position. Leonard bore Jim’s fidgeting as best as he could, large hands resting upon Jim’s sides until the other man finally settled down, half turned in the tub to curl up against Leonard’s body. Jim’s knees were drawn up, shoulder now resting against Leonard’s chest while his head rested upon the other man’s shoulder. Leonard ran one wet hand up and down Jim’s side, soothing and massaging Jim as they lay silently together. Jim watched the guttering flames of one of the candles, relaxation smoothing out his features and making him look like the little boy he once was. Leonard watched him, watched the flames flicker and dance caught in Jim’s eyes, until Jim turned and caught him watching.

“What?” Jim asked, a smile curving his lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Leonard replied, gruffly, looking embarrassed at even admitting that.

Jim grinned at that, skin crinkling around his eyes as he did so. He raised one hand and dobbed a finger full of bubbles upon Leonard’s nose, before pressing a kiss to the other man’s mouth.

“Thanks, Bones. So are you,” he said, gently, without the embarrassment that Leonard had shown. “Love you, you know.”

“Yeah, me too, darlin’,” Leonard replied, quietly.

They fell silent then, until Jim leant in to press a kiss against Leonard’s waiting mouth. Leonard responded, enjoying the soft feel of Jim’s mouth upon his, at the way Jim’s tongue lapped out to probe against his lips, soon gaining entrance to the warmth of Leonard’s mouth. Leonard angled his head into a better position, deepening the kiss as Jim rested more fully against him, body lazy, warm and heavy against his. Leonard caressed Jim’s body with his hands, skin and muscles soft and supple beneath his questing fingertips. Jim felt so alive, so real, so magical against Leonard right then, and he relished him, relished his kisses and the way that Jim’s hand played idly against him. They remained there, exchanging lazy kisses, until the water turned cold and frigid against them.

Only then did they move, towelling themselves down after Leonard had firmly pulled the plug in the bath. Water gurgling down the pipes accompanied their otherwise silent drying rituals, before they made their way to the bedroom, to slip beneath the bedcovers, to kiss, to snuggle, to make love long into the night.


End file.
